


New Boots

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Boot Worship, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You like?” Amusement was clear in Adam’s voice, laced with just a hint of lust.</i>
</p><p><i>“I </i>like<i>.” Sauli licked his lips, his gaze falling to Adam’s legs again, his breath quickening just a little.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Boots

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo Wild Card square.

The moment they got back to their hotel, Adam sat down on the bed and pulled out the box from among the shopping bags. He opened it, staring almost reverently at his new boots, gingerly reaching in to touch the smooth leather. They had been expensive, yes, but they were so _pretty_ \- and besides, he thinks a fucking Grammy nomination is a decent excuse for an extravagant purchase.

"Put them on?" Sauli said, sitting next to him on the bed, his thigh touching Adam's.

Adam glanced at Sauli - Sauli's gentle smile pulling a responding one from his own lips - before he put the box down on the bed and took the boots out of it. Adam slid one boot on, noticing how Sauli leaned a little closer, his breath ghosting over Adam’s arm as he stared down at Adam’s legs. Adam put the second boot on deliberately slowly, turning his head and cocking an eyebrow at Sauli when he was done.

“You like?” Amusement was clear in Adam’s voice, laced with just a hint of lust.

“I _like_.” Sauli licked his lips, his gaze falling to Adam’s legs again, his breath quickening just a little.

The air seemed to grow thicker around them as Adam watched Sauli, Sauli’s eyes darting between Adam’s face and his legs now, as if he had an idea he wasn’t sure he should carry through. Adam waited, holding his breath, until Sauli slowly slid off the bed onto the floor and Adam’s breath left him in a shaky sigh.

“I can?” Sauli had settled on his knees at Adam’s feet, his face turned up towards Adam, eyes searching Adam’s face.

Adam swallowed, opening his mouth and closing it again, not sure how to respond. He had known Sauli for all of a couple of weeks and now he was here _on his knees_ , and Adam was pretty sure what Sauli was asking, and honest to God it wasn’t a kink Adam had ever really thought about, but now it suddenly seemed all kinds of hot.

“If you-“ Adam had to pause, take a breath to calm himself. “If you want?”

Sauli smiled - a quick, fond flash of a smile that made Adam’s stomach flop. “I do want,” he confirmed, ducking his head down, gently rubbing his nose against Adam’s leg.

Adam watched, transfixed, his breath hitching as Sauli’s tongue darted out to touch the leather. He watched as Sauli started to lick the boots, methodically - _has he done this before?_ \- and wondered briefly what other kinks his new lover had that he had yet to discover.

“Oh - _fuck_ ,” Adam groaned, reaching out to settle his hand on the top of Sauli’s head, just holding it there as if he needed to ground himself.

Sauli hummed softly in approval, pressing harder with his tongue so Adam could detect a faint hint of pressure through the thin layer of leather. He took a short break from licking, rubbing his cheek against the soft leather, nudging it with his nose to inhale the scent before he started on the other boot.

Adam used his free hand to undo his zipper, reaching into his jeans to tease his hardening cock. His fingers tightened in the short strands of Sauli’s hair, his hips involuntarily rocking forward against his hand.

Sauli stopped his ministrations, sitting back on his heels to look at Adam, grinning up at him.

“ _You…_ ” Adam breathed, pressing his hand against his own cock, trying to regain some semblance of self control.

“Me?” Sauli questioned, looking way too smug, as if he was really fucking proud of how easily he had made Adam lose it.

Adam let out a strangled sound, pulling on Sauli’s hair. Sauli went easily, letting Adam pull him into his lap, meeting Adam’s hungry kiss with just as much enthusiasm. Adam could taste just a hint of leather on Sauli’s tongue.

Sauli’s hand worked its way between their bodies, pushing in beside Adam’s – _“let me”_ \- and Adam whimpered into the kiss as he let Sauli take over. Adam’s world was momentarily reduced to sensations – the sound of their mingled moans, the taste and smell of Sauli, the feeling of Sauli’s hand on his cock, the suffocating need that rushed through his own body.

It didn’t take long for Adam to come, his head tilting back, mouth open on a silent moan, Sauli’s body going rigid against his just before he let himself fall back on the bed, pulling Sauli with him.

“You came?” Adam asked when he regained his breath, feeling Sauli nod against his chest. “I didn’t even touch you.”

Sauli shifted, brushing a kiss to Adam’s chin. “I told you, I _like_ boots.”


End file.
